


Kissing as a Form of Intimacy

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, kissing is really fucking weird dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Hitagi and Sodachi talk about kissing.Day ten - kissing
Relationships: Oikura Sodachi/Senjougahara Hitagi
Series: Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kissing as a Form of Intimacy

“I don't understand the appeal of kissing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it makes no sense to me. It's just lips meeting lips. I don't really see how that's more appealing than holding hands or any other kind of skinship, let alone enough so to become a de facto romantic signifier.”

“Well, do you want to try it?” Sodachi turned to look at her, a perplexed look on her face. “Kissing?” Hitagi shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah. Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Well, no. Why would I? It seems utterly lacking in appeal.” Hitagi rolled her eyes and leaned over. She pecked a kiss on Sodachi’s cheek, then returned to the place she had been sitting before. “There. You have been kissed. How was it?”

“Trivial.”

“I'm hurt.”

“Cry me a river.”

Hitagi leaned back over and rested her elbows on the arm of Sodachi's chair. “Well, why don't we take it further, then?” Sodachi glowered. “And what do you mean by that?” Hitagi stuck her head out further and puckered her lips. Sodachi’s glare didn’t relent and instead of reciprocating, she pushed Hitagi away. “What? Don't want to try it?” Sodachi shook her head. “Nope.” Hitagi brushed her hair back into place. “Well, I was just trying to help you understand.” Sodachi groaned. “Fine.” She puckered her lips and leaned towards her girlfriend, who smiled and followed. Their lips met and they held in place for a short time before Hitagi pulled away. She sat back and gave Sodachi a questioning look.

“Well? How was that?”

“Uneventful. Unappealing. You're not doing a good job of convincing me. It's pretty awful, actually.” She reached up and wiped her lips with her hand. Hitagi frowned. “Wow, okay. I'll have you know I'm pretty good at kissing.” Sodachi glared. “I wouldn't know a good kiss from a bad one, but in my recent limited experience, it's rather unenjoyable.”

“Well, what if I tried kissing you places besides your face?” Sodachi's eyes narrowed. “I won't hesitate to kick you if need be.” Hitagi waved defensively. “Ugh, it's not anything bad. Here.” She reached over and grabbed Sodachi's hand, then kissed it quickly. “How was that?”

“Meaningless. Annoying. Trivial. Irritating. Stop.”

“Fine. I, as someone who likes kissing, just wanted to help you understand the appeal. And, personally, I'd like it if we could kiss more often.” Sodachi stared blankly at her. “I wouldn’t.” Hitagi let out a defeated sigh. “You’re no fun.” Sodachi turned away and pulled out her phone. “I'm not forcing you to stay. If you want a girlfriend you can kiss, feel free to leave me.”

Hitagi groaned, but relented. “Fine. You win. No kissing.” She paused. “Can I at least get a hug or something? Give me at least some kind of physical intimacy.” They were both silent for a short time before Sodachi responded. “Fine.”


End file.
